


Love Advice

by Jacquie123



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, Non-cannon compliant, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, That AU where all the characters I like are still Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacquie123/pseuds/Jacquie123
Summary: Five has a problem and they don't know what to do. Surely their friends have some sound advice?





	Love Advice

Runner Five had a problem. Granted in the grand scheme of life in the Zombie apocalypse this was the least problematic problem one could have but that didn’t stop it from driving Five crazy. Five was in love.

No not love. Love is too dramatic. I have a crush. Five told themselves resolutely with a shake of their head. Whatever you wanted to call it romantic feelings were currently making life difficult. Dating couldn’t exactly be a priority when you were trying just to survive from day to day. It was clear however that the heart paid no heed to logic. Sam could be shouting to run for their life and it would still bring a smile to Five’s face.

With a resounding sigh, Five stood, they clearly didn’t know what to do but maybe some advice from their other friends already in a relationship might help.

***

Archie: Just go for it, just tell him. Be direct, that’s what I did with Jamie. Well, I flirted pretty shamelessly with him too but I don’t really think that’s your strong suit Five no offense. But seriously just tell him, what’s the worst that could happen? Well I suppose I you told him on a run and he got so distracted you got eaten by a zomb, that would be pretty bad. So just don’t tell him while you’re on a run and it’ll be fine.

***

Peter: Just don’t. Don’t tell him ever. Let the unresolved sexual tension last for years until you get together just to get rid of it. It worked for me.

***

Eugene: Well with Jack I mostly kissed him the first time just to shut him up. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to kiss him before that. We were hiding from Zombs and you know what Jack’s like, he talks when he’s nervous and he just would not stay quiet so I kissed him. Not exactly super romantic I’ll admit but we didn’t die and we’re together so I can’t complain.

***

Jack: I just kept talking until he kissed me in exasperation. I don’t really think you’re up for that though.

***

Five groaned a little as they let their head fall onto the table in the rec room. None of this advice was helpful, although they weren't sure they had been expecting from Peter and Jack. None of this helped, As much as it was annoying Jack did have the point. Five wasn’t really much of a talker so his and Archie’s advice wouldn’t really work. Five liked listening to Sam talk too much to ever try it Eugene's way. And Five still wasn’t sure how Peter managed to get into a relationship but Five was pretty sure it couldn’t be replicated.

“What seems to be troubling you Five?” Came Sara’s clam, steady, voice, startling Five out of their stupor. They stared up at Sara for a moment longer before she continued. “Word is you’ve been having romance troubles.” She said deadpan and Five winced before letting their head call onto the table again. That’s what they got for asking the two people in charge of the radio for help.

“Look Five, from the sound of it you’ve got a lot of advice from a lot of different people, but don’t underestimate the simple ‘I love you’. Not everything's got too crazy and big. Sometimes simple is the best.” Sara said before patting Five on the shoulder and walking over to the bookshelf and grabbing a copy of Casio Royal and settling down in the one comfy chair.

Five watched her go and their eyes slowly unfocused as they mulled over the words before they left like a shot in the direction of the Comms Shack.

No one ever knew for sure what Five said to Sam that day, but given that Sam accidentally leaned on the switch during on the speakers within Abel, they all heard their first kiss.


End file.
